fireworks
by artificialism
Summary: tieria berharap sebuah ketukan pintu saat itu mengembalikan semua kenangan indahnya juga mengembalikan seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya. benarkah semua itu kan terjadi?


Aku melihat kearah kolam yang di penuhi ikan koi itu.. seraya memberi makan ikan-ikan yang sudah tak sabar. Entah kenapa..aku kasihan pada mereka, terikat di kolam yang sempit..tapi..beruntungnya memiliki banyak teman..tak seperti diriku. Aku melihat sekelilingku, rumah ini.. terlihat sangat tradisional, masih banyak pilar-pilar kayu, lorong terbuka, pintu geser, tatami. Aku rindu suasana yang dulu sering kulihat.. tidak, bukan..bukan itu yang kurindukan. Ku tutup mataku. Berusaha melupakan memori itu.

'ting tong'

Bell rumah berbunyi. Aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk. Berharap..ia datang..

Benar kah, aku berharap? Kurasa..aku memang mengharapkan ia.. datang ke dalam kehidupanku lagi..

Sekali lagi…

* * *

-flashback-

"tieria!!" panggil lockon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tieria tersenyum, lari berlari kearah lockon.

"kau telambat bodoh!´katanya menjitak kepala tieria, membuatnya meringis.

"berisik! Baru 1 menit tau! 1 menit!" katanya, membela diri.

"tapi janji kan janji" balas lockon tak mau kalah.

"tapi kan janji, tapi kan janji!" kata haro mengulang kata-kata lockon.

"mou..ya udah penting tieria datang kan?" kata alellujah, memegang bahu mereka berdua.

"awas ya terlambat lagi!" bisik lockon, kesal. Tieria hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Sudahlah kaian berdua…" kata alellujah lagi.

Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan, lalu tersenyum, bergandengan tangan.

"bergandengan, bergandengan!" kata haro.

Alellujah dan setsuna tersenyum. "ahh~ harusnya ku ajak marie saja ya.." kata alellujah mengeluh, memanyunkan bibirnya. "uh, sepertinya ada yang iri ya…"kata setsuna, bernada mengejek.

"diam lah! Aku memang iri!! Ahhh..coba tadi aku mengajaknya.."

"kau sudah berbicara kata-kata itu 2 kali alellujah haptism"

"aku mengerti, setsuna F seiei! Ahh! Seperti kau mengeri tentang cinta.."

"aku….", pipi setsuna memerah. "sudah punya orang yang kusukai..bodoh..."

Semua terdiam.

"wah wah..sepertinya setsuna sudah besar ya~ papa bangga!" kata lockon menepuk-nepuk bahu setsuna. "uwah..aku tak menyangka.." alellujah kehilangan kata-kata.

"marina ismail…..ya?" kata tieria pelan.

"uwahhh! Hebat! Hebat! Kau suka dengan yang lebih dewasa ya! " kata lockon mengacak-acak rambut setsuna. "lebih dewasa, lebih dewasa" kata haro, mengulang lagi. Pipi setsuna bertambah merah.

"aduh..aduh..aku sebagai papa jadi bertambah bangga!" lanjut lockon. "kau juga kan, mama?"

Semuanya melihat kearah lockon bingung. Lockon melihat kea rah tieria.

"unn.." tieria mengangguk. "aku..senang haha.." lanjutnya menepuk bahu setsuna.

Alellujah tertawa keras. "sudah-sudah..keretanya sudah datang tuh.." kata tieria.

"wah..datang datang!!" lockon bersemangat. "kenapa kau begitu bersemangat sih?" Tanya tieria.

"karena..aku belum pernah kesana!" jawabnya singkat. "dan..aku.."

"hmm?"

"ingin membuat banyak kenangan bersamamu..kurasa.."

Pipi tieria pun merona merah.....

* * *

Aku terus berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk.

Sial! Kenapa pintu itu begitu jauh? Tanpa ku sadari, kakiku terantuk tatami yang agak terbuka, lalu terjatuh. Bell pun berhenti berbunyi. Aku cepat-cepat bangun.

Harapan ku sirna, aku yakin itu hanya tukang pos, atau sebagainya.

Aku berjalan pelan, menuju pintu. Lalu membukanya.

Sebuah bungkusan,dengan kertas berwarna hijau tua di ikat pita oranye ada di depan pintu itu.

Aku melihat bungkusan, —atau mungkin kado?— itu.. tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

Tunggu…hijau tua? Oranye? Mungkin kah?

Kututup pintu itu dengan cepat , lalu segera ke (meja penghangat) dengan cepat. Dengan tak sabar, segera ku buka pita itu lalu kurobek kertas kadonya, lalu membuka kotak itu.. mataku terbelalak kaget melihat isinya..

Haro oranye lockon…

Tunggu..ada yang lain..sebuah..surat?

* * *

[flashback]

4 pemuda itu terpaku melihat tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

"tak kusangka..besar…" kata alellujah.

Tieria dan setsuna mengangguk. "tidak ada gunanya untuk berdiam diri melihat tempat ini seperti orang bodoh! Ayo kita mulai!!" kata lockon lalu berlari menarik tieria.

Alellujah dan setsuna pun ikut berlari. " coba yang itu yuk!!" alellujah menunjuk kearah wahana yang berbentuk seperti cangkir dan berputar-putar. Semuanya pun mengangguk..

Dari saat ke saat, saat bermain, berjalan, lockon tidak melepaskan pandangan nya dari tieria.

Itu, pertama kalinya tieria tertawa lepas dan bahagia.

"i-itu.."

"kenapa, tieria?"

"itu…aku ingin membeli itu.. chotto matte.." kataya lalu pergi.

Tieria berlari kecil menuju stand kembang gula.

"lockon..kau tidak melepas pandanganmu darinya ya.." kata setsuna menepuk punggung lockon, melihat kearah tieria. "ya..kau tahu kenapa, setsuna..?" Tanya lockon. Setsuna menggeleng.

"dia..ini pertama kalinya..aku melihat ia tersenyum.. pertama kalinya…tertawa lepas seperti itu"

"aku mengerti perasaanmu.."kata setsuna lagi. "oy! Setsuna lihat ini!" teriak alellujah.

"tieria! Cepat lah!" panggil lockon. " yaa!" teriak tieria, lari berlari membawa 2 kembang gula, menyenggol anak kecil membuatnya terjatuh. Anak kecil itu mengangis kencang.

"a..ahh..gomennasai..sakit ya..maaf ya..aku tak sengaja.." katanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak itu dam membantunya berdiri. Lockon yang melihat itu mendekati tieria.

"maaf ya.. ini untuk kamu..jangan nangis ya?" kata tieria tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Mata anak itu masih berbinar-binar karena air mata, tapi ia tersenyum, "makasih ya…neechan.." katanya lalu berlari kearah ibunya. "neechan? Ahahahahaha!!! Dia memanggil mu seperti itu? Ya ampun..aku ingin tertawa!" lockon pun tertawa kembali. Tieria melihat kearahnya kesal, "apa masalahmu?"

"tidak ada kok..hanya lucu saja! Ahahah" lockon masih tertawa."sudahlah..itu tak lucu.."tieria pun malu.

"hei! Kalian berdua! Lihat ini!" panggil alellujah. Ia menunjk kea rah daftar acara yang ada, tertulis disana, jam 19.00 nanti akan ada kembang api untuk merayakan ulang tahun taman bermain itu.

"oh..kembang api ya? Sepertinya menyenangkan ya~" kata tieria tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Lockon ikut tersenyum. "selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanya lockon. "ahh! Kesana!" alellujah menujuk rollercoaster. "kau..bercanda kan?" Tanya setsuna, "ya..kau bercandakan?" ulang lockon.

"kau takut, lockon?" Tanya tieria mengejek. "aku? Tidak! Siapa takut?!" bantah lockon.

"lalu? Apa maksud pertanyaan tadi? Jujur sajalah.."

"aku tidak takut, tieria erde!"

"oh?? Kalau begitu buktikan, lockon stratos! Oh bukan, neil dylandy!"

"baiklah! Ayo setsuna!" kata lockon pergi, menarik setsuna yang terpaksa bersamanya, meninggalkan tieria yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tieria duduk di sebelah lockon saat menaiki rollercoaster itu.

"oh ya..aku hanya mengingatkan mu, kalau di putaran ke-2 di dekat jalur yang spiral, aka nada kamera, siapkan senyum terbaik mu ya..lockon.."kata tieria, menguatkan sabuknya.

"aku akan ingat!" jawab lockon.

Kereta nya mulai berjalan..hati lockon berdegup kencang, tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam tangan tieria..

* * *

Aku membuka surat itu,

Aku menemukan..sebuah foto..fotoku dan dia..dia memegang tanganku ketakutan saat itu, di rollercoaster, raut muka ku yang tertawa lepas dan ia yang ketakutan mambuatku ingin tertawa.

Andai saat-saat itu dapat kembali..

Eh..tunggu..bukan kah..yang memiliki foto ini hanya dia…?

Berarti yang mengirim ini?

"haro.? Kau bisa jawab aku?" tanyaku kepada robot bulat itu. "haro? Jawab aku..tolong."

"tieria, tieria.." responnya.

"haro…"

"lockon menunggu, lockon menunggu"

"lockon?"

* * *

[flashback]

Tieria dan alellujah menahan ketawa saat melihat foto ku mereka ber-empat di rollercoaster.

"tak kusangka..kalian .."kata allelujah menahan tawa.

Setsuna dan lockon berjalan bagai robot yang kurang baterai. Dan lockon masih menggenggam tangan tieria.

"lockon? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah selesai kok…hei.." Tanya tieria, yang mulai kasihan melihatnya.

"aku..tak..apa…….apa…mungkin…"jawabnya.

"lockon bohong, lockon bohong" kata haro sejujurnya.

"diamlah haro!"

Semuanya tertawa… lockon dan setsuna pun berusaha berlagak bagaikan tidak-ada-yang-terjadi.

"sudah jam 18.45" kata setsuna. "duh..padahal aku masih ingin menaiki itu.." keluh lockon, menunjuk kesuatu permainan.

"itu? Kau ingin naik itu? Sesuatu yang bulat besar, berputar dan menyala-nyala itu?"Tanya tieria menunjuk permainan itu.

"ya..semuanya juga kan?"Tanya lockon. Setsuna dan allelujah mengangguk.

Tieria membeku, tak bisa mengelak.

"kau takut?"

"tidak..ya.."

"jawaban apa itu bodoh! Sudah lah, kau akan suka!" lockon menarik tieria. Menuju tempat itu.

Tieria yang sebenarnya takut hanya terdiam saat dia dan lockon sudah duduk di ruang mereka yang sudah di atas.

"masa kau takut tieria?apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanya lockon, menggenggam tangan tieria.

"aku..aku…"

BLAR!!!!

Suara kembang api terdengar, kembang api pun menari-nari di depan mereka. Membuat rasa takut tieria hilang.

"kirei..da ne…"kata tieria menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lockon.

"ya…"

Diam…

"tieria.."

"ya?"

"aku…akan pergi untuk beberapa tahun…ke kurdish.."

"a-apa yang—"

"aku harus mengerjakan suatu misi…"

"tapi kurdish itu…negara musuh kan?" air mata tieria mulai menggenang.

"ya..tapi..tapi aku—" lockon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia dapat merasakan air mata tieria menetes di punggung tangannya.

"tieria..?"

"ka-kau tahu..setsuna..d-dan allelujah a-akan pergi ju-juga..kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Lockon menatap kekasihnya, mengecup pelan dahinya.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja..tieria..aku janji…saat aku sudah selesai..aku kan menemuimu kembali..disini.."

Tieria menatap lockon, bibir mereka mendekat-mendekat..sebuah kecupan pun terjadi..

* * *

"haro! Apa maksudmu!" teriakku kesal.

"kembang api, kembang api, 4 tahun yang lalu, 4 tahun yang lalu.."

"ta..taman bermain.." kataku mengingat.

"kembang api,kembang api" ulang haro

Aku langsung mengganti bajuku, lalu membawa haro bersamaku.

Aku berlari kearah stasiun, semua memori berkelebat di kepalaku.

Aku menahan semua emosiku, tangis, tawa, kesal.

Harapan itu menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi..

Harapan yang 4 tahun ini ku tunggu....

* * *

[flashback]

"setsuna!!!" panggil tieria.

"ah? Tieria! Hisashiburi!" katanya menjabat tangan tieria.

"bagaimana keadaanmu dan Pekerjaan baru mu?" Tanya tieria.

"baik..sangat baik…kau? Katanya kau pindah rumah ya?"

"ahaha iya..ke Osaka.."

"kau..sudah tau berita tentang lockon?" Tanya setsuna.

"belum..ada apa dengannya?"

"katanya…ia terkena misil di Kurdish.."

"lalu?"

"sampai sekarang..ia belum di temukan.."

"apa maksudmu?!" nada tieria meninggi. "mati maksud mu? Ia gugur?!"

"a-aku..maaf.. hanya itu yang ku dengar..dari feldt.."

Hati tieria bagai tercabik-cabik, airmatanya mengalir dipipinya, dan terjatuh.

Samar-samar ia melihat cincin itu, cincin yang diberikan lockon saat di taman bermain..

"A-aku..tak percaya.." kata tieria pelan.

"tieria…"

"aku yakin..3 tahun lagi..lockon akan menemuiku..di tempat yang sama..aku yakin!"

* * *

Aku menuruni kereta dan keluar dari stasiun, aku baru sadar jika ini sudah malam.

"jam 17.30..aku tak boleh terlambat!" kataku.

Aku segera menyetop taksi. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti..apa yang harus ku katakan, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku melihat kearah haro.

"haro…bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku pada haro.

"tak boleh bilang, tak boleh bilang"

"berarti masih hidup?"

"lockon, lockon"

"haro…"  
"lockon,lockon"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" teriakku kesal. Supir taksinya pun terhentak kaget.

"ia rindu padamu, ia rindu padamu" jawabnya.

"haro.."

Tess…tes…

Airmataku menetes. Aku…aku…ada apa dengan ku?

"sudah sampai.." kata supir taksi. Aku segera membayar dan turun.

Kulihat taman bermain itu..sepi..sudah banyak yang akan pulang..ini sudah jam 19.00..

Aku mencoba masuk dari kerumunan orang di pintu keluar.

Berlari kearah tempat itu..aku..harus bisa sampai tempat itu tepat waktu..harus—

BLARR!!!

Kembang api?

BLARR!!

"aku..terlambat.."

BLARR!!

"lockon…." Air mataku menetes lagi…

BLARR!!

"kau telambat 1 menit..tieria.."

Suara itu?

BLARR!!

"lockon?" aku membalikkan badanku. Lockon dengan abju kesayangannya berdiri disana, tersenyum.

"tieria..kau—"

BLARR!!

"lockon..lockon…hiks.." aku menangis di dadanya. Ia memelukku balik.

_Aku..dapat merasakan hangat pelukannya.._

_Aku…dapat melihatnya lagi…_

Ia melihat kearahku, menatap mataku..

_Aku dapat memegang tangannya lagi.._

Lalu memegang tanganku erat..

_Aku..dapat bersamanya sekali lagi…_

Bibir kami pun bersentuhan, lembut…

_Sekali lagi..untuk selamanya.._

_

* * *

_

**notes:**

**fanfic pertama gw!!**

**ahahaha**

**deg degkan buatnya...maaf ya kalo agak agak fluffy dan keromantisan...**

**ahahah**

**i hope you can enjoy it!!  
**


End file.
